


MORE THAN A DRINK

by BrendaZuliani



Category: LOOA
Genre: Conto, F/F, Girls Kissing, Girls Like Girls - Freeform, Girls' Night, Oneshot, Soft Drinks, Sweet/Hot, The Powerpuff Girls, pub
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 23:14:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29125545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrendaZuliani/pseuds/BrendaZuliani
Summary: “Todo mundo espera alguma coisa… De um sábado à noite”(Lulu Santos – Sábado à Noite)Não era sábado, mas era sexta, e a espera era a mesma!
Kudos: 1





	MORE THAN A DRINK

**Author's Note:**

> Quase todo mundo gosta de sair, ir para um bar, festa, balada, show, pub, existem vários nomes para isso, mas a intenção é quase a mesma: Se distrair, relaxar!
> 
> Lulu Santos quando falou apenas "sábado de noite", esqueceu que na verdade se espera de sexta até o domingo. Nestes dias deixamos livres nossas vontades e vamos atrás daquilo que nos traz prazer, seja físico, ou não.
> 
> Talvez esse conto seja baseado em fatos reais desta escritora.
> 
> Enquanto escrevia, pensava em como descrever e misturar a realidade com a fantasia do momento. Talvez tenha conseguido, ou não. Quem saberá me responder é você, caro leitor.
> 
> Mas a mensagem é: Seja livre aos seus desejos, esteja livre para si mesma.

<https://imgur.com/TNemRd7>

Já a conhecia de vista desde que comecei a frequentar o pub no qual trabalhava, e na maioria das vezes era ela quem ficava no bar.

Seus drinques eram os melhores, não sei direito o que ela fazia, mas, definitivamente, não tinha nada melhor que uma bebida feita por ela. Melhor que os drinques eram seus sorrisos, ela não sorria apenas com os lábios, sorria com os olhos e com a alma. Algo que aos poucos ia me cativando e puxando-me até sua rede, e como um peixe bobo, me deixava ser pescada por ela, sem fazer qualquer reclamação sobre isso.

Outra habilidade na qual possuía era tocar. Algumas vezes ficou responsável por ser DJ do pub. Ela mandava muito bem! O pessoal gostava, e eu também gostava, mesmo quando tocava músicas que não eram do meu estilo.

Isso era apenas um mero detalhe.

Nesse tempo todo apenas trocamos poucas palavras, mas muitos olhares, nada muito direto, porém nada indiscreto também. Por mais que meu desejo e curiosidade por ela fosse grande, um pouco da timidez e do receio da rejeição me faziam não tomar nenhuma iniciativa. E nos momentos nos quais quase cogitei isso, ela estava acompanhada ou ocupada.

Na verdade nem sei o que motivou para que nós duas estivéssemos juntas daquele jeito. A bebida sei que não foi, ela estava trabalhando e eu não costumava beber muito. Naquele dia, não tinha passado de três doses.

Analisando isso com mais detalhes, talvez tivéssemos chegado ao nosso limite das olhadas, do desejo, havíamos nos cansado de apenas ter isto entre nós, e no desespero de querer mais pulamos algumas páginas para avançar até o ponto no qual desejávamos intensamente.

Tinha sido um dia como outro qualquer, sexta-feira costuma ser um dia onde nosso corpo ganha uma energia extra, pela vontade da alimentação dos nossos desejos; seja para conseguir sair para um balada, seja para conseguir se manter acordado durante um filme em casa. O combinado seria que mais tarde iria encontrar meus amigos, colocar a conversa em dia, beber um pouco, dançar alguma música que me fizesse sair da bolha, e me deixar levar por alguns minutos.

Não era uma regra sair sempre, mas eu quase nunca deixava de sair, principalmente quando combinávamos de ir ao tal pub, onde uma tal _barwoman_ trabalhava.

Como sempre, ao chegarmos lá estava movimentado. Gostava de lá justamente por isso, nunca lotado, nunca vazio, era um movimento bom, você via caras conhecidas, caras novas, os grupos se juntavam e no final virava uma festa comunitária e pacífica.

Resolvi ficar no final da bancada do bar, bebendo minha gin com laranja e hortelã, que obviamente havia sido feita por ela.

— Não vai dançar com seus amigos? — Demorei a reparar que aquela voz vinha justamente dela, e sorri quando confirmei isso.

— Talvez mais tarde… Por agora quero apenas tomar minha bebida e relaxar. — Ela assentiu.

— Dia cheio? — Levantei uma sobrancelha achando interessante ela querer conversar.

Não que ela nunca quisesse, ou não abrisse esse espaço. Mas tentava não incomodar, ou não parecer irritante, afinal mesmo sendo simpática — não pelo trabalho, mas por sua real personalidade — poderia denotar falta de compreensão de minha parte, por insistir em uma atenção na qual ela não poderia me dar, naquele momento.

— Na verdade não, mas gosto de ficar na minha, mesmo em momentos como este. Parece papo de bêbado né? — Ela deu uma risada, negado com a cabeça.

— Parece alguém interessante. — Com isso piscou e foi atender um cara que pedia por cervejas.

Aproveitei para olhá-la com mais atenção e com isso nossos olhares se trocaram com maior frequência, eu bebendo e fingindo que só observava tudo ali, e ela trabalhando e fingindo que só observava se alguém queria fazer algum pedido.

Fiquei ali por algum tempo, meus amigos estavam destinados a dançarem até a última hora da madrugada, em alguns momentos me juntei e dancei com eles. Outros fiquei pelo bar com alguns deles, e em outros apenas observando-os totalmente loucos pela pista.

— Você fuma? — Novamente me surpreendo por ser ela.

— _Cigarro_ não. — Rimos.

— Eu também não, cigarro faz mal, tem gosto horrível e deixa um cheiro ruim também…

— Se você tivesse com alguma bebida, brindaríamos a isso.

— Quer me acompanhar? Vou dar uma relaxada e _fumar um_. — Pensei por um instante e acenei com a cabeça para ela, acompanhando-a até o andar de cima, que era aberto justamente à área dos fumantes de cigarro e outras coisas também.

Ficamos um pouco afastadas, mas nem precisava não tinha muita gente ali, umas três pessoas de fato fumando e uns quatro casais se agarrando.

Não conversamos muito, falamos aleatoriedades de costume; um pouco de política, filmes, séries, um pouco mais sobre música, ela ficou surpresa por eu não gostar nada de eletrônico e achei interessante ela gostar de kpop.

Então o silêncio chegou, como se não houvesse mais vozes no mundo e não tivéssemos nada mais para conversar. Era estranho, mas também não era.

Em um momento estávamos em silêncio apenas observando a vista, o nosso redor, e no outro estávamos agarradas dentro de uma cabine de banheiro como se fosse a coisa mais normal do mundo. Não era anormal, mas era _surreal_.

Nunca senti tanto tesão quanto sentia agora por aquela garota, éramos uma confusão de mãos, corpos, bocas, cabelos, gemidos e risadas também.

Não sei você, mas o riso em momentos assim é algo gostoso de ser escutado, porque não é um riso de gargalhada, de algo engraçado, porém um riso de tesão, de estar gostando, de estar se conectando.

Minhas mãos estavam em seus cabelos próximas da sua nuca, eu a puxava cada vez mais para perto de mim e sabendo que já tínhamos chegado no nosso limite de proximidade, porém era como se meu corpo não entendesse regra nenhuma da física — _talvez meu corpo entenda, e minha mente não!_ —.

Com a tampa do vaso fechada ela sentou-se ali e sentei em seu colo, podendo quase explodir por dentro com aquela posição.

Ela começou a descer seus beijos para meu pescoço e logo depois indo em direção ao meu colo, como eu estava de regata branca daquelas bem cavadas e sutiã de renda, foi fácil ela puxar a gola da regata e ter um acesso maior aos meus seios, e por cima do sutiã começou a sugar e beijá-los.

Eu parecia mesmo uma gelatina ou talvez uma boneca de pano, quanto mais ela intensificava as coisas, mais mole e dada a excitação ficava.

Gosto de ficar desta forma, gosto quando alguém consegue me deixar assim. Quando a mente não processa nada, e tudo o que você faz é dada as reações de _prazer_ que está sentindo.

Voltamos a nos beijar, nossas bocas estavam quentes, nossa respiração era ofegante e pesada, nossas peles estavam úmidas pelo suor que toda aquela intensidade causava. Minhas mãos foram descendo lentamente até o cós de sua calça e comecei a abri-la indo diretamente à sua buceta, e para piorar toda a situação em minha mente, ela estava superquente e molhada.

Me levantei de leve mas sem parar de beijá-la e puxei a calça dela, que ficou entre os joelhos, voltei a me sentar nela e ela automaticamente se abriu mais para mim, me permitindo, assim, ter mais acesso.

Quando comecei a tocá-la, senti seu corpo tremer e, me senti _poderosa_.

Aos poucos fui aumentando a intensidade e percebi que quanto mais intenso, mais desnorteada ela ficava e isso era maravilhoso, uma tortura prazerosa que também refletia em como me sentia. Sentindo minha boca ficar seca quis experimentá-la com mais intensidade e sem demoras, me agachei como pude naquele chão e a puxei para mim abrindo-a ainda mais e me colocando entre ela.

O cheiro dela era bom, o sabor mais divino ainda.

Os barulhos estavam todos abafados, a música, as conversas, a gritaria, o mundo girava naquele momento apenas no que fazíamos, só escutava com clareza os gemidos e a respiração ofegante que ela soltava e que ecoava por aquele banheiro. Se alguém havia entrado naquele meio tempo, não percebemos, afinal não era importante.

Ela segurou meu cabelo, como quem tentasse relaxar de toda aquela tensão e querendo também controlar a forma que me alimentava dela. Eu a beijava, sugava e lambia em completa _devoção_.

O clitóris mostrava toda a excitação na qual ela estava, a buceta brilhava em desejo puro. Minhas mãos corriam pelas pernas e coxas dela, eu a apertava, a acariciava e a arranhava de leve.

Os gemidos foram ficando mudos, a respiração foi ficando pesada, o coração batia acelerado. Ela jogou a cabeça para trás, fez um gemido mudo, contraiu a barriga, as pernas se cruzaram em meus ombros e o orgasmo veio de forma _suja e bela_.

Prolonguei todas as suas sensações, não me separei dela enquanto a via indo ao _céu_.

Senti o corpo dela ir relaxando, vi as bochechas coradas, a boca vermelha, principalmente os lábios inferiores e aquele sorriso de quem _gozou gostoso_.

E isso para mim, foi o suficiente para me sentir _realizada_.

A noite não parou por aí, mas o conto sim!

...

FIM!

**Author's Note:**

> Thaks for your reading!!!
> 
> If you liked, tell me!
> 
> Please give a kudo <3


End file.
